Remember the Ocean
by SawyarGunn
Summary: Yoai Lots and lot of Yoai i think ull like it if you like Yoai...kind sapy yoai though....hmmoh well R


Trowa sat on the edge of a cliff over looking an ocean view from one of Quatre's mansions. His nose tingled as the salty ocean breeze drifted over it. His ears became so enchanted with the sounds of the waves and gulls that he almost didn't hear the small footsteps walking up the path towards him.  
  
"Trowa? Are you ok?" The small blonde's voice resounded behind him.  
  
"Yea." Trowa turned to face Quatre with shimmering eyes "Would you like to sit?" he patted the ground be side him.  
  
Quatre smiled and allowed his legs take him to his koi. Trowa held him gently in his arms as Quatre lay against his chest.  
  
The gulls and crashing waves serenaded the two lovers as the sun set, painting a beautiful masterpiece across the vast expanse of blue shimmering water.  
  
"You could almost forget all you troubles just sitting here, couldn't you?"  
  
"It is beautiful." Trowa agreed.  
  
They sat for another hour without saying a thing until the stars came out and coated the velvet sky with tiny glittering diamonds. The gulls had died out and now the only sounds were the waves and the two lovers breathe.  
  
"Why can't we stay like this forever Trowa?" Quatre asked almost too quietly to hear. Trowa held him in a gentle embrace.  
  
"Because, because the world needs us. And when that's all over then we can. We can stay like this until we die our selves."  
  
"But that's so far a way." Quatre looked in to his confidantes eyes. "I never want this night to end. Please Trowa."  
  
Trowa looked at his koi with curious eyes and stood. Reaching his hand out he offered Quatre a hand up and gestured him to follow.  
  
"Where are we going?" Quatre said in a low voice when they past threw the woods and reached the shore line.  
  
"It's too cold to swim Trowa." He said as Trowa removed his shoes and rolled up his jeans in an untidy cuff so he could walk in the water.  
  
"Follow me." He said in a small voice as Quatre walked fast to keep up with him.  
  
They must have walked half a mile or so down the beach when Quatre noticed a cave some ways up the shore.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
He didn't answer the boy but picked him up and carried him across shin deep water.  
  
When they entered it was nothing but dark. The wave whispered loudly a song that only true love could understand.  
  
"Come here." Trowa said as he sat on a rock.  
  
"What is this place." Quatre asked  
  
"It's an old hide away for pirates and highway men.  
  
"Really? Wow!"  
  
"I wanted to show you something. It will only happen for a minute or to so be ready."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Shh... watch!"  
  
Five or ten minutes pasted until the sailors moon hit just the right spot in the sky.  
  
"Trowa!" the blonde gasped as the entire cave lit up like day break.  
  
Gems of all sorts had grown from the cave walls and ceilings. A rainbow of color was displayed as the moons' rays were beamed into the cave.  
  
The blonde was so taken away at the natural beauty that he almost fell over.  
  
Trowa watched him intently. The joy in his eyes made the boys heart beam.  
  
But like a dream the lights faded and the two were left alone in the dark. The cold that Quatre had forgotten for what seemed like an eternity now returned to him nipping his ears and nose.  
  
"That was…that was so beautiful Trowa how did you find this place." He huddled close to his koi.  
  
"I was sitting out on the cliff the last few nights and as I watched the ocean the cave lit up like day. I watched it for a few minutes and the it faded. I wanted to share it with you."  
  
He kissed Quatre's forehead.  
  
Nuzzling his lover in thanks Quatre fell asleep slowly as he listened to the waves and breathing.  
  
Trowa picked him up and carried him back to the mansion. The boy was light so he had little trouble. Carrying him up the stairs he set the small boy in bed and removed his pants and vest.  
  
Changing into is own night robe he lay next to Quatre wrapping his arms around him in a gentle embrace.  
  
"Promises we'll go there again?." Quatre said in a tired whisper.  
  
Trowa smiled.  
  
"We will. I promise."  
  
  
  
Yea that was crap I mean not something good if your looking for a REALLY good yoai Fic but hey. I thinks it's cute.  
  
SawyarGunn  
  
LighthouseCorp.  
  
6.1.02 


End file.
